1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical rotary joint, and a lens system particularly for use in optical rotary joints, and also a method for manufacturing a lens system of this kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various transmission systems are known for transmission of optical signals between units that are rotatable relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,578 discloses an optical rotary joint for a plurality of channels, having a Dove prism. An arrangement having a plurality of GRIN lenses is provided for coupling light into or out of glass fibers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0036735 discloses an optical rotary joint for a plurality of channels, having a Dove prism as a derotating element. Light supplied by light-waveguides is coupled via collimators into the Dove prism, where it is derotated, and fed via further collimators into light-waveguides to be carried away.
Another kind of optical rotary joint is disclosed in WO 01/98801. This describes a micro-optical system having optical and mechanical components in the form of a one-piece component part. With this design, a substantially higher packing density of individual glass fibers can be achieved.
German Patent Publication No. DE 102006022023 discloses another optical rotary joint having collimators that comprise a plurality of lenses. In particular, with collimators having a large number of lenses, unexpected early failures occur after only a short period of operation.